


Counting Sheep is a Nostalgic Thing to do

by Silverinia



Series: Prompt Fics and Requests [2]
Category: The Good Fight (TV), The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 20:17:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18350969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverinia/pseuds/Silverinia
Summary: Soft light,Dancing over the surface of our skins.You hold me in your arms,Counting my freckles as I'm falling even deeper in loveWith the child in your heart.





	Counting Sheep is a Nostalgic Thing to do

**Author's Note:**

> Just because I decided that McHart deserves more fluff. References to episode 1x18 'Doubt' from TGW.

_"Seven, eight… nine, ten, eleven…"_  
  
Diane opened her eyes and was met by the warm, dimmed light that emerged into her sight from his bedside table. A low groan of confusion escaped her and the sound was muffled halfway by her pillow, the right side of her face buried in the silky material. His rough fingertips were tracing gently over her left upper arm, light and warm, like a feather on a summer day, a blanket in a winter night.  
  
"… thirteen, fourteen…"  
  
"Kurt?", she asked throatily, her low voice strained by the remainders of her sweet state of sleep. She had been having a wonderful dream until his voice had pulled her out of it. She did not remember what it had been about but what she did know was that it had been the most deliciously wonderful dream. "What are you-"  
  
"Shh.", he interrupted her and caused the frown that had been building up on her forehead to deepen, tiny wrinkles forming on her skin and dancing over the soft, pale surface like little ballerinas danced over a stage, as his fingertips changed their direction from their path on her arm over to another one leading over her bare back. "Fifteen… sixteen…"  
  
"Kurt!" Her voice was louder, more forceful this time. Sighing out of annoyance, she pushed herself up on her elbow and turned her head in search for his eyes while his fingertips stilled on the skin on her lower back, washing her in a feeling of bliss as his palm huddled against her. The small on her back had always been a weak spot for her.  
  
A familiar feeling of warmth, ticklish somehow in the most amazing and unbelievable way as being able to feel it in this certain intensity still seemed almost unearthly from time to time, rushed towards her lower abdomen and she internally cursed him for it. His touch, as soft and careful and almost worshipful as it always had been on from the very beginning, it never failed to have this particular effect on her, not even in moments like this when he was getting on her nerves. But this man had always been special in this way, in the way he had had with her and, in fact, still did.  
  
Her blue eyes found his face, the adored sight of his stubbly skin lit by the soft and warm light in the darkness of the night that shone in through closed curtains, shading it in the most handsome manner. One of his brows was furrowed and her eyes had little success in their attempt of locking with the fir-green of his as they were mesmerized by something else, captivated by a spot somewhere on her back.  
  
"What are you doing?", she tried again, her voice involuntarily softer this time, now that she was looking at him, the picture that was living in front of her, the calming view of his being too distracting for her to be able to keep up her annoyance.  
  
"Shh!" His lips curled beneath his moustache as he hissed out harshly, his eyes still not meeting hers.  
  
Diane's lips parted and her brows shot further towards one another in growing displeasure about his misdemeanour in the middle of the night. "Don't _shh_ me!", she hissed back and the only answer she got what a troubled groan. As though _she_ had been the one that had pulled _him_ out of his sleep and not the other way around.  
  
He exhaled an audible breath before his eyes suddenly shot up and met hers, the expression on his face the perfect blend of annoyance and playfulness, a mischievous glint in his eyes that caused her heart to thunder furiously against her ribcage. Her own bodily reaction to him almost caused her to blush in the semi-darkness of the room, but there had been no need for embarrassment between the two of them anymore for a long time now.  
  
"Great.", he stated lowly, his voice low and dark as the word rolled off of his tongue, the little wave of the beloved sound washing over to her and enchanting her against her will, while his eyes finally gave in to the searching look of hers and locked with them. "Now I'm off."  
  
Diane's eyebrows shot up and it took a moment of their tense and silent eye contact before she found her ability to speak again, her reaction time highly affected by her sleepy state and by his odd behaviour, the almost inflammable tension that had always naturally been created in the air between them not helping it either.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?", she sighed, her eyes thinning, as she realized that he really just was not making any sense right now and that she was not to blame for being unable to understand what he was saying.  
  
"I was counting, now I'm off because you distracted me.", he said, looking at her like it was the most obvious thing in the world and as though he could not wrap his head around the fact that she did not understand. It almost caused her to feel the way she had many years ago in her old high school chemistry class. She had never been particularly good with science.  
  
The tip of her tongue ran over her bottom lip as she tilted her head in confusion and she would not have realized that she was doing it if his eyes had not momentarily rushed down to it before they locked with hers again, too mesmerized by the movement to be able to resist watching it for just a second in order to keep up the intense lock of their eyes.  
  
"You were… what?"  
  
“I was counting.”  
  
"You were… counting.", she repeated slowly in the hope of that it would help her understand what he was saying or maybe to at least try and make him realize how curious he sounded. "Counting at-" She paused, turned her head back towards her nightstand to look at the clock that was standing on it, before she turned back to him. "… three in the morning?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
She bit down on her tongue to try and unsuccessfully keep herself from smirking at his trademark answer. "You were counting… what? Sheep because you couldn't sleep?"  
  
Kurt scoffed. "Yeah, sure. Don't be ridiculous."  
  
"What, _I'm_ being ridiculous?", she asked in an uncharacteristically high tone, too baffled to keep it where it usually was. "Kurt, are you even listening to yourself?"  
  
He shrugged and she rolled her eyes.  
  
She turned back around, lay back down and was just about to tell him to at least turn off the light so that she could try and get some more sleep, when-  
  
"I was counting your freckles and birthmarks."  
  
His fingers were trailing over her lower back again and moved to brush over her abdomen and eventually her right side when she shifted until she was able to look up to him, his hand coming to rest on her waist.  
  
"My freckles and birthmarks?", she asked in amusement and one of her brows shot up playfully.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"At three in the morning?"  
  
She had to hold back a chuckle as he shot her a smirk. "Yes."  
  
The small, lopsided smile that she had been holding in for a while now finally made its way onto her lips.  
  
"Why?", she asked, the front parts of her curly blonde hair tickling her cheek as she shook her head.  
  
Kurt shrugged again. "I don't know. I like them."  
  
His warm, green eyes lightened up as he heard the blissful sound of her laughter.  
  
"Oh, do you?", she asked, still chuckling and she brought up one of her hands to cup his rough, stubbly cheek.  
  
"I do."  
  
"Hmm.", she hummed softly without realizing what effect the small sound had on him. She tilted her head as she eyed him and her expression shifted into a somewhat more serious one. "I never liked them when I was younger."  
  
His left brow furrowed in perplexity. "Why not?"  
  
"I don't know.", she said softly, thoughtfully and her thumb began to draw tiny strokes over the corner of his lips, absent-mindedly toying with the edge of his moustache. "I had really bad skin in my youth and I hated it. I always envied those girls with perfect porcelain skin, you know?"  
  
Kurt frowned. "You do have that.", he reminded her and another small chuckle escaped her.  
  
"No, I never did. It just doesn't bother me anymore."  
  
He shook his head insistently. "No, you do."  
  
Her lips stretched as her smile widened and her hand sneaked into the soft, grey streaks of his hair before she pulled him down to her for a kiss, to let their lips take on the taste of the other, to let their tongues dance together in a waltz of love that easily could have turned into a passionate tango, but he pulled away before it had the chance to happen.  
  
"You know which one's my favourite?", he asked as his eyes found hers again.  
  
"I didn't know you had a favourite.", Diane chuckled and one of her brows arched up expectantly.  
  
Kurt shifted, his free hand trailing over the pillow beneath her head, temporarily kept from its path as his fingers brushed through her curly blonde hair until the tip of his index finger softly and cautiously danced over the skin on her left cheekbone.  
  
"This one.", he told her and his voice was close to a whisper.  
  
"I do actually like this one, too.", she said lowly, looking into his eyes as he looked into hers. Her fingers fumbled with his hair as his graced her skin, different kinds of touches and yet overflowing amounts of love in both of them, the amounts equal, the expression of it differing.  
  
"I first noticed it when we had dinner at the Westin. You were wearing that blue dress."  
  
"You remember my dress?"  
  
Kurt nodded.  
  
"Hmm.", she hummed again and this time she realized the effect that it had on him. Because even if she had not seen the way the corner of his lips twitched beneath his moustache, she still would have felt the other form of proof pushing against her hip.  
  
A smug smile lightened up her face. "You never fail to surprise me."  
  
He snickered before his expression turned more serious again. "You were mad at me because we talked about Palin and you were biting on your lip and rolling your eyes at me. That was when I saw it."  
  
Diane smiled, her heart warming at the fond memory of their first date. Things had been so different back then and she never could have imagined that she would eventually end up here, with him, his fingers dancing over her skin. The shadows enlighting the night as his hand on her waist was holding her tightly to him, like she would ever leave if he would let go.  
  
But he never did that night. And she never wanted him to, ever.  
  
"And the only thing I could think was...", he continued, his voice softening even more. The soft ticking of a clock would have disturbed the sound. " _God, she's beautiful_."

His fingertip left her skin and he leaned down and pressed a soft kiss on the little birthmark on her cheekbone. And she did not think that she had ever felt more loved than at this moment.  
  
When he came up to see her again, his fingers brushed the front parts of her hair back and as his eyes traced over the familiar lines of her facial features one more time before they settled on hers, he whispered, "Just like I do now.".  
  
It was three a.m. in the morning and for a man of few words, Kurt really knew how to make the most of them when he tried.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by an ancient (July 2015) OTP Bot tweet that said, "Your OTP counting each other's freckles/beauty marks/etc.". It felt like an invitation :)  
> The mediocre attempt of poetry in the summary is written by my humble self, so this ain't no plagiarism, 'kay?  
> Anyway, I hope you liked it :)


End file.
